Dragon Ball Z Final Judgement
by TheCategory5
Summary: Satan City is in Crisis as a five people stand prepared to shape its future all with different intentions while on the horizon breeds an evil that almost wiped out the planet over 10,000 years ago. Will Gohan be able to rise to the challenge and step up to save the planet again or is there more at work than he can possibly contain.Review please.


I do not own DBZ

Chapter 1: Take to the Stage: The Major Players are Announced

"Come on Gohan just one more time you almost had it this time." The teenage saiyan stood shakily to his feet his gi torn his body battered standing in a crater saturated with his own sweat. He steadied himself securing his balance he shot up to super saiyan with blue bolts of lightning dancing around him he let out a grunt of pain and dug his feet in the ground. He closed his hands forming fist and let out a loud scream that seemed to echo throughout the entire valley. A shock wave of pure energy shot off from his body obliterating everything in its way. Gohan eyes were bulging from the amount of energy he was extracting from his body. His hair began to extend the lighting and shock waves both intensified around him. His facial features were changing and his hair was growing and eyebrows were disappearing but that was nothing compared to the amount of power he was putting out. The dirt and rocks were floating helplessly in the air and the size of the crater Gohan was standing in increased. He was seemingly gasping for air as if the power he was radiating from his body was crushing him and with a last ditch effort Gohan let out a strained and exhausted scream before he fell to the ground. His vision was blurry and he was barely conscious with a smirk he managed to choke out a few words. "What a beautiful sunrise"

- Capsule Corps Gravity Room #1453-

Vegeta was completely stunned at the power he just felt it was amazing. It was only for a split second but the power Gohan emitted seemed to make the entire earth shake. "I have to match that power... Could it be that brat as ascended beyond the second stage of the super saiyan" Vegeta shook his head and leaned against the wall to collect his thoughts. "There is no way that brat could have done that there is no way he is that powerful" He paused and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "He has not been training in this time of peace or he has. " Vegeta paused with a sly smile walked over and cut the gravity off in the room. "You surprised me Brat but you won't be stronger than me for long... I will need a large snack for the training I am about to undergo" He walked out of the room screaming Bulma's name in conjunction with the word sandwich.

- The Other World -

Goku stood with a smile on his face his eye filled with pride he completely amazed at the power he felt irradiating from his son. " Do you feel that King Kai that's Gohan he's found the next level it won't be long now." Goku said hoping up and down walking on his hand acting like a general child.

King Kai stood with a vein pulsating from his head. "Goku we have been called to meet heroes who saved earth from a threat even greater than Cell shape up and stay focused we have no clue if they plan to test you." Goku stopped and looked around for the first time noticing they were in dark woods filled with stone structures that had beautiful mosaics that depicted ancient battles over grand armies. As they walked further into the woods the green fog grew thicker till they could barely see in front of them.

After about 15 more minutes of walking the duo came to the entrance of a temple where they were met by a slender olive skinned man wearing a helmet with wings the man had a clean shaven face with his eyes being completely white. He had a shimmering aura around him. "My name is Hermes and you are Goku please" He tapped his golden staff against the door. "Enter the Hall of the Gods." The huge marble doors slowly creaked open as a it opened to a glorious temple with a lush green garden in it sat a brown hair women. To the south of the temple there was a huge grotesque man with warts and boils all covered his body. He was by some sort of forge which he was smiting rather impressive weapons. In the front of the room was three thrones hidden in a thick ghastly pale mist that varied in color. Behind them Goku could see glimpses of a huge mosaic. The covered areas of the temple had huge gold banquet style table. With the back of the walls decorated in the same style of the mosaics. Running from the entrance was a dark marble path that led all the way up to the throne.

As they walked down the path Goku looked was more serious and no jokes would be heard from his mouth today. Intensity filled his eyes as they passed the woman in the garden that let out a giggle as she picked a flower. She gave a whistle and figures started to appear from all over the temple Goku readied his guard as King Kai lazily continued to walk.

When the reach the throne area Goku saw three figures still hidden the one in the middle said "You are Earth's Hero named Goku am I correct." Goku gave a nod towards the echoing voice origins. "Then you have been invited here to learn of a great evil but we must test you first. Heracles" One of the figures appeared from the shadows. This man had a hardened face and a brown beard and long hair his eyes still even in death weary from battle he wore nothing but a tunic dropping down into to a stance he prepared his attack. The battle lines were drawn Goku the Legendary Hero of Earth would face off against Heracles the Hero of Legend.

-439 Mountain district The Son house-

Gohan awoke his vision blurred by the light but he could clearly make out three figures as his eyes got used to the light he saw one was his mother the other was Goten and the other was a girl Gohan has not seen in years it was a beautiful red haired girl who wore a nice white coat under that was a white blouse and she wore khaki capris as well as a matching fedora it a girl who Gohan knew from his past it was Lime. "Gohan shape up this nice young woman was kind enough to drag you back to this house now say thank you."

Gohan without thinking blurted out "What brings you up here Lime didn't you start that activist group." This earned him a slap to the side of his head from his mother. Gohan looked dazed for a minute he saw Goten duck behind the couch as if he was next. He chuckled only to hear his mom say.

"Gohan get upstairs and shower it is already 6:30 school starts at 9:00 you have to get your butt in gear... now get upstairs and shower." Gohan chuckled as he gave one more look at lime before darting upstairs still finding it funny that his mother was more stressed out over him joining high school than he was. Gohan showered as quickly as his injured body would allow him hoping out he saw the clock it said 6:43 giving him just enough time to eat before it was time for him to fly to the city and find his school.

As he walked down stairs he saw Goten already digging in he rushed to the pile of food that lay and the table and started shoving as much food as his mouth could hold before gulping it down. Chichi just shook her head at how Gohan ate in front of a young woman while Lime had a face of shock and utter disgust.

When he finished he grabbed his bag and begun to walk out of the door only for a teary eyed Goten latched onto his leg. "Don 't go Gohan what if you do not come back. You are my brother" Goten said between sniffles.

Gohan bent down and pulled an orange ball from his pocket. " This is our father dragon ball Goten you know what that means. " Gohan said with a smile on his face " I will always come back for you okay so no more tears I will be home this evening then I will teach you a cool move." Goten eyes lit up at this and Gohan knew that this was a bit excessive but he cheered up Goten as he stared in awe at the ball.

Gohan looked up to see his mother standing over him with tears in her eyes. She embraced him and told him "Don't do anything your father would not approve of." Gohan knew this what this meant coming from his mother looking over to Lime who had been hanging in the background left out of the family moment. Gohan noticing this and as he turned to leave he said without much thought when Lime requested.

"Hey Gohan I may need a lift to Satan City you think you can manage that one" Lime said with a soft smile giving him a puppy dog look. Gohan stood shocked for a second before shaking his head and motioning for her to follow him

"Sure I can give you a lift from I read about your exploits over the past year you are a busy woman." Gohan said as he walked out of the house and called "Nimbus" A yellow cloud appeared out of nowhere. Lime stepped on the cloud as she did many times during her childhood and they were off. Most of the time was spent quite just enjoying each other company Gohan had not seen Lime since they were 14.

Lime was the first to open the conversation "It has been a while Gohan I didn't expect to find you passed out after a large mysterious earthquake almost destroyed my Grandpa shop" Gohan rubbed his neck in his typical nervous fashion while Lime looked back at him and smiled.

"Well you see the power I was trying to gain is so much greater than I anticipated so I apologize I will make any repairs." Gohan said sincerely he has always been this way never blaming someone else for his mistakes he always took it upon himself.

"Ha I don't think that will be necessary but my little Gohan going to high school I would never imagine that a super genius such as yourself being the high school type. I mean what can you learn..." She looked back and saw how Gohan was dressed in a black vest and orange pants. "I take that back you could learn some social skills" She finished her statement with a chuckle.

"Hehe I guess I could use some of those... so what are you going to Satan City for its not much for your cause maybe West City is better." Gohan said thinking as logically as possible his mind wrapped around how much Lime had changed. Her hair was the same color; of course she has gotten older, but she now has an aura of determination and confidence.

"That is the reason I am going I have to rally people to the cause but there are block heads in that city and I am not talking about Mr Satan I am talking about Victor Verona factory owner, and suspected head of the largest criminal organization in the city maybe the world... The corrupt police would never admit that with their pockets lined by them."

"That sounds dangerous are you sure you will be okay... I mean you step on their toes will they no bite back." Gohan asked holding his hand to his chin only for Lime to reach back and grab Gohan by the hand this action caused him to blush.

"Anything worth doing is worth dying for" she released his hand and continued. "Besides if I am not mistaken you will be close by so if shit hits the fan you will save my life." Saying that Lime blushed a little the two of them have been friends for a long time she shouldn't be flirting with him so much. "How do you expect to hide those super human powers you have I don't suspect your mom is going to allow you to go super saiyan and murder the first student who calls you nerd."

"Well she did say that if it is in need to save a life I should use it but be inconspicuous about it... oh and if any jerks tries to bully me ignore them don't ruin your chances at a university." Gohan recited as if he just heard that lecture from his mother. This always freaked Lime out how Gohan could recite anything from memory.

"So your mom she does seem a lot more tame and well Goten is a spitting image of your dad in those pictures you showed me" Lime said trying to progress the conversation that was generally not Gohan's strong suit.

"Yeah she got that way after Goten was born she even trains him and even more surprising allows me to train him, if I was to guess Goten reminds her so much of Dad that she is trying to follow through with his wishes... But enough about me and my family how are you?" That question took Lime by surprise she did not even tell Gohan she was leaving when she left four years ago.

"Well I established that organization and we are doing a lot of good Gohan... we will save this planet yet." Lime said seeking approval from Gohan she has always been that way since he saved her life. "You know it maybe your job to save the world from super powerful tyrants but it is my job to save the world from itself"

"That's good Lime... I am glad you are finally being shown respect I am sorry about the way they treated you all those years ago I am really am... It shouldn't matter if you were a child your heart was ten time the size of those buffoons who are driven only by greed and war but look at you now the world fears you will start a rebellion... That is quite admirable." Gohan remarked in quite a serious tone.

"Yeah Gohan being labeled as a world terrorist despite no acts of violence is something I am proud of." She chuckled at her dark sense of humor." Well it is good to see that you are at least keeping up with news mountain boy."

"Hey now... you only grew up on the other side of the mountain in a small village so is not like we lived to far apart and besides you know how much my mom worries she always keeps up with news so it's only natural she worried about you." Gohan said in an effort to cover his tracks.

"Oh yeah I am sure your mom was only one worried about little ol' me" This cause Gohan to blush Lime caught this and smirked. "Thought so but anyways should we land before we get to the city as to avoid looking suspicious"

"Oh yeah you are right " Gohan said as he landed nimbus landed just behind a billboard just outside the city. " So this is Satan city huh... I have to say I am impressed" Gohan said as he saw the main entrance to the city being guarded by a giant statue of Mr. Satan.

"Yeah this city is a joke no one cares about anything except that fool." Lime said bitterly spitting on the statue. "Anyhow I bet you don't know the way to your school" Gohan shook his head "Well follow me this is not my first appearance in this city." Lime pushed forward past the gates with Gohan following closely behind.

"So... Lime what is that Big Golden Dome " Gohan point to a golden dome that appeared in view in between two skyscrapers. Gohan never watched the news he always heard it from his mother so he did not recognize such important buildings.

"That is the Capital as well as the World Congress Building... oh would they love to have me on trial in there." She paused and stared at the building in glistening in gold. "Anyhow it does not matter much we are however heading that way so keep up mountain boy." She teased before cutting down an ally to avoid in unnecessary attention.

" So you really have people wanting you in jail" Gohan said moving swiftly behind her as they ducked in and out of alleyways moving quietly though the city streets blending in with various crowds as they advanced towards the capitol building.

"Eh it makes sense really it would solve a whole shit ton of problems for the entire government though it would not be legal but when as that stopped anybody... What do we have here?" Lime said breaking the conversation with Gohan looking down the street at the capitol building in awe there was a huge crowd and a lot of cop cars even more so shocking were to limp bodies hanging from the top of the building a ladder truck from the fire department was working on getting the bodies down.

Lime slid through every little crease in the crowd till she made it to the front of the police tape Gohan following closely behind. They managed to get to the front and stood beside an older man he was leaning on a cane with a diamond handle and wore an expensive Kashmir beige suit, vest, and pants with a matching bowler hat. Lime's face turned to one of disgust as she noticed the man and his clean almost velvet like beard it was obvious who this was. "Well if it isn't Miss Lime what brings you to my fine city on a day with such tragedy don't tell me your organization was behind this"

"Quite you... you know damn well my group does nothing violent that is only for the public to hate me but don't worry I will try to restrain myself from eating babies in front of you." Lime spat out venomously the old man only chuckled. "I don't suppose that your organization had anything to do with this"

"No it would seem that the Hasting Street Gangs are openly attacking the Orleans Street Gangs. Those two there are first cousins of Jan Arc." The old man let out a chuckle and took off his bowler and said coldly. "A dark day will soon fall on this city there is no one who can prevent it Jan Arc will show no remorse for these two deaths."

"I doubt that Mr. Verona" A raven haired girl with blue eye darted pass them and slid under the tape and ran up the stairs to the chief of police. Lime lowered her fedora hiding her face not wanting to tangle with Videl today.

"Ah see Miss Lime even Miss Videl this city savior is worried about the fallout of this or she would not be here providing security." Gohan listened to the old man's words but he was confused about what was going. He was snapped out of his deep thought his when Lime called his name and grabbed his face.

" Hey Gohan earth to Gohan don't try to process what's going on here I will explain in to you later." She grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him in and whispered in his ear "stay on guard" His face hardened and his vision focused. "Excuse my friend he is from out of town and these terms confuse him; now Mr. Verona why are you so invested in this event surely you have some interest with this possible war."

He chuckled before responding to Lime's question. "You know I hate to miss a good show and beside what is better than watching ants kill each other." That statement dug into the skin of Lime it stood for everything she sought to stop.

"You are a monster ya know." She spat venomously at the old man. "You are serpent who is poising this world and there is nothing more you deserve than death." Lime said her face burning red with anger. Gohan put a hand on her shoulder to relax her. He could know see why Lime spoke so lowly of this man back on Nimbus.

"Careful Lime I could turn you in at any minute." He paused at the sound of the car door slamming the entire crowd turned their heads to see five figures stepping out of two cars. Only one of them stood out from the rest of the group. A tall woman easily Gohan size with golden blond hair that spiked down to the middle of her back it was tied up in a blue bandana. She wore a steel chest plate from over a thousand years ago that bore the mark of a Golden Fleur de Lis. Her jeans were ripped and she wore a pair of blue tennis shoes. Her pale green eyes fixated of the bodies still dangling from the building. Her and her cloaked gang members walked straight past the police tape. "but I won't because the show is about to start" Mr. Verona said pointing his cane towards the Woman.

The whole crowd went silence has she approached the police chief. She walked till she was parallel with him the chief went to turn to give her his condolence when from under her armor she drew a pistol and before even Gohan knew what was going on she put it to the police chiefs head and pulled the trigger her eyes never leaving the bodies on top of the capitol. Videl made a move with Chief's blood splattered across her face to stop the woman. "Videl Satan do not move or the whole crowd dies." As she finished her statement the four cloaked figures drew several fully automatic rifles and pointed them at the crowd and at the same time a helicopter flew overhead and dropped a rope ladder for the tall woman to escape on.

Lime took this moment of confusion to grab Gohan and dart down an alleyway. She dug a trench coat out of her backpack and handed it to him. "Here put this on as a disguise" Gohan did and powered up to super saiyan getting what Lime was saying. She gave him a soft smile. "Now go be the Hero you are meant to be" She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "See ya around Hero boy" She said as she darted down the alleyway.

Gohan not wasting a moment phased in front of the crowd just as the gunmen started opening fire Gohan managed to easily catch all of the bullets. With anger filling his face he walked in between the four gunmen and dropped a hundred crushed bullets from both of his hand.

Not waiting for the gunman to get a chance to reload he walked in between them and let out a loud scream. A huge shock wave emitted from his body knocking all four of the gunman out without even breaking a sweat. His eyes fell on a girl who face was stained with blood her blue eyes held a bit of fear but even more so anger and grief. "Hey who are you she exclaimed"

Gohan though back to all of the cool things that was said from the battles he participated in one from his dad came to mine in a cold tone he said " These are precious times please do not worry I am here." That had the crowd cheering sure it wasn't exactly what Goku said but it was close enough and it got the job done before he darted off into the sky.

Leaving two people in unique states Videl was in complete awe with even more of a mix of emotions rage now included. While that old man in front who went by the name of Mr. Verona smiled with a smirk and turned and calmly walked off with a smirk on his face mumbling to himself. "Well... well this could play even more into my favor." He pulled out a phone and dialed some number putting to the ears he said one line. "Assemble the Counts." and hung up the phone walking down the street.

Gohan was flying high in the skies he has already found Lime's ki energy but he decided to just find the school seeing as Lime was an important person she was probably headed to a meeting so Gohan decided that he would just stick to the task of locating the school. He ditched the trench coat outside the city and shot off to where Lime said the school would be he landed in a nearby ally powered down and calmly walked in the school. His mother instructed him to go to the main office which luckily for him it was on the first floor right as he walked in. He sighed this was it this was where Gohan Son true hero of the Earth became a High School student.

-Satan City 1st Precinct Police Station-

Videl was in a bathroom washing up before she headed off to school it had been advised to stay home because of the events that she had experienced earlier in the day but she had to keep her mind going and her two knuckle headed friends would be best at doing that and beside Videl heard that the Head of the City was going to be making an announcement that would be mandatory for the entire city to watch so the schools would have too.

"Well I am off " She said as she dashed out of the doors and ran down the steps popping the capsule to her jet copter she was off to start her senior year at Orange Star High. She not only had the weight of the school on her shoulders but with this chance of a Gang War starting it was more stress than Videl wanted are needed.

- Orange Star High School Room 229-

"Useless rabble quite down now I have an exciting announcement one that should have all of you just giddy with excitement." The balding gray haired teacher said scratching his thick gray beard. " We have student that passed the exams... well no he made perfect scores now isn't that exciting may I, and I do mean proudly, introduce you to Mr. Gohan Son."

"Hi My name is Gohan it is nice to meet you all." He said as the room filled with a unified chant. The chant was not a kind one and it was started by a boy who sat in the back of the class with dark black hair slicked down to his head. He wore a gray sleeveless shirt and matching Jogging pants. He had a muscular build so Gohan deduced that this was a jock his mom said would give him a hard time. "Oh well it can't be helped." Gohan said sighing as he walked up to take an empty seat about two rows from of the way up the auditorium it was the only seat on the edge of a row so Gohan figured that if the chased him with pitch forks he could easily escape.

He sat next to a blonde girl with short chopped up hair and a green halter top. She leaned over exposing her breast to full view for Gohan. This caused him to blush a bit she smiled and said "Hey my name is Erasa cutie" She extended her hand for Gohan to grab it and gave him a suggestive wink.

Gohan shook her hand as lightly as he could only for the boy who started the chant from earlier to stand up and slap Gohan's hand away. "That is my woman if you try that again I will break your neck nerd... I have no patience for the weak so just sit there and keep your mouth shut am I clear?"

Gohan chuckled at the irony and without thinking said "Have no patience for the weak huh... you really don't know how weak you are" Gohan did not realize what he said until he said he slapped himself in the face his mother said not to stand up to bullies.

Erasa seeing the trouble she caused tried frantically to defuse the situation "Hey I think that we should uh not worry about it Leon you know it's not worth... it is just a nerd..." She was stumbling over her words so bad that Gohan could not understand what she was trying to say thankful she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Videl I did not hear you come in"

"Hey Leon sit your ass down or do I have to tell my Dad you are using what he taught you for bullying... Don't give me none of your shit are we clear I am not in the mood." Videl said slamming a large stack of folders on her deck. Gohan was shocked to see the same girl from earlier today standing in front of him. He felt a pain of guilt because he did not save the police chief life. He brushed that thought and sat down.

Leon gave a scowl and sat down staring at the back of Gohan's head the entire time. The professor with a large smile on his face said "Well that was fun seeing the alpha male look like a fool now if you are done with your incoherent babble I have a class to teach I want to know about you so when I point to you stand up and tell me about yourself starting with your name and what you aspire to be then two random facts are we clear... Gohan why don't you stand and talk"

"My name is Gohan Son and I am from the 493 Mountain District. I aspire to be..." Gohan was struggling to think what is mom wanted him to be when he was a kid so in a panic he said "a teacher" Great Gohan thought now two random facts " I have a younger brother and I have a photographic memory." Gohan surprised himself at this statement this was great he did not lie and he was still considered a nerd he knew there was no was no one would suspect that he was actually a super powered half alien.

"Now we will have you Miss Videl." Videl stood up and was about to say a rehearsed line but was cut off by the intercom. It said that all teachers was required to turn on their TV's to hear the address made by the Head of the City, Professor Darwin rolled an old TV in the middle of the room and turned it on. Being as the school only had access to one station there was no need to change it. On the screen was the Head of the City and a man no one knew.

"Today we have lost one of our best to the bullet of a common thug." He spoke filled with rage his clean shaven face was flushed with anger his brown hair was not comb neatly as it normally was and even more noticeable was the fact he did not have a tie on. "This is our city and I will not have it ruined by a damn thug because of that I will be enacting a new task force heading up this task force will be a man named Marco Burst. The task force will be called CRT or Covert Response Task Force. Marco was a decorated commander while he spent his time in the Air Gaurd he has never failed a mission now at the young age of 22 I am confident he will handle these gang member and toss them to the side like the scum they are we will liberate this city. I will now turn over the mic to Mr. Burst so without further adieu here is the new Commander of the CRT Marco Burst" A slight applause was heard while people in the class chanted we want Hercule. Videl just shook her head in embarrassment and fixated her gaze back on the TV.

Marco Burst had a shaved head and no facial hair a typical soldier he wore just a T shirt and Khakis he did not have much muscle but the look in his eye was all Gohan and Videl need to see that his job was killing. " I am deeply sorry for the loss of such a corrupt chief... A man's death should not absolve him of his sins. I will still have to face judgment when I die," That statement angered Videl she slammed her fist on the table to her the chief was like a second father this was not fair for him to say. "Now I have a task to complete and it will be completed my mission is take down the Gangs in this area and it will not be pretty but I will do my job that is all." He said that and walked back into the capitol building leaving the Head of the City to answer the questions that needed answers.

The professor cut off the TV and sighed. "that is terrible news the chief of police killed in honor of his memory free period but you are not allowed to leave campus... Mr. Son will you please stay after class." With that the entire class darted out of the room except Gohan who walked up to the Professors desk. The professor handed him a note. "It seems that we have a mutual friend who wants to see you. You are dismissed."

Gohan walked out of the classroom and open the note a smile on his face grew as it was a note from Lime telling him to meet her at the main entrance of Satan city in order to talk more. Gohan pulled out his map and found where the courtyard was. When he got there he was met by group of boys headed up by Leon and a Blonde haired boy. Leon pushed Gohan only Gohan did not budge he looked around for Videl only she was nowhere to be found.

"Little bitch is not around to protect you from me or my boy Sharpner here but I think we will just get you tomorrow we have gym and that means martial arts I will kick your ass then." Gohan tried to hide his smile how could he have made enemies on the first day was beyond him but that book he read warned him of this. Gohan trying to avoid any further confrontation brushed passed them and went back into the building finding a nice quite spot on the stairs to eat his lunch he hopped those idiots did not follow him.

He heard footsteps from a small framed person he looked behind him to see Videl not paying attention rapidly looking over documents. "Hey" Gohan said before the girl tripped over him. Gohan gave a cheesy grin and asked "You were at that crime scene this morning right."

"Yeah" Videl answered scanning her mind trying to place Gohan's face at the scene only she could not so she was forced to ask "I don't remember seeing you were you there." Videl sat down beside Gohan waiting for a reply.

"Yeah I was beside that weird old man..." Gohan said deciding to leave Lime out if this "but that is beside the point I am sorry I know what it means to lose a friend" Gohan said in a serious tone different then the tone he used for Leon no this one was one of pain not sarcasm and Videl took note.

"It's okay I just don't understand I mean I risk my life for this city and yet people still die it should be me dying Gohan I am the one who wants to die for this city. I am just tired of seeing people die." Videl said slamming her fist into the stairs Gohan gave her a sympathetic look and said.

" Don't wish for death life is precious not something that should be thrown away look at this way would the police chief want you dead no he died in his line of duty..." Gohan tried to comfort a frantic Videl. He looked into her eyes for the second time today and say the same emotions as earlier the grief was too much to bear.

"I can't help it… it is my job to take down these criminals that stupid Jan Arc did not even hesitate she killed him without a second though he did not even have a chance and then for that Marco guy to call him corrupt how dare he." Gohan was now a bit confused as to why Videl was opening up to him. He smirked and said

"Well Videl you will solve the case you father is the hero of earth after all it is in your genes and that gold guy I am sure he will be willing to help." Gohan thought he helped only to see Videl look at him in disgust.

"I don't need no help from a vigilante who knows what his ulterior motives are Gohan... thanks for the chat but you cannot really help me to much I gotta be going Erasea and Sharperner are waiting on me... It seems you at least have a heart under all those brains." Videl said before darting down the stairs headed to the courtyard.

The rest of the day went by as a typical first day Gohan was waiting for the day to end so he could see Lime he had so many questions for her. When the final bell rung Gohan darted out of the school narrowly avoiding being followed by Leon. He managed to get on top of a roof before shooting off towards the main entrance on the city Gohan flew a little ways out in the woods to avoid suspicion he landed and walked towards the main gates only to see Lime waiting on him leaned up against the Hercule statue

"How was your first day did those bullies get ya" Lime said in an excited tone knowing there is very few people on the planet that can hurt Gohan.

"Well I did make one enemy and I am not sure how but more importantly I made a friend in Videl Satan" Lime seemed mildly surprised if not slightly jealous by Gohan's statement Videl was not an easy person to get close to and Gohan managed to do it while she was at her weakest.

"Well good I have some information for you as well as a little present from Bulma" Lime said handing Gohan a folder and a wrist watch. As she did five men wearing porcelain mask with a single leaf painted on them appeared. "Well I gotta be going I will be in touch Gohan." The men formed a protective wall around her and they proceeded back into the city.

"Lime you are a mysterious girl." Gohan said as he turned to leave when he heard a voice come from the watch there was no mistaking who it was. Gohan's voice rose when he said "Bulma is that you" Gohan said screaming into the watch.

"Geez kid how about you talk normal anyways Lime called me today and said you would need a superhero disguise so I made you one and sent it over to her. Well try it on put on that watch and press the red button you will be happy," Gohan slid on the watch and hit the red button a black body suit appeared on him forming a mask on his lower face on top of that was a green tunic secured by a black belt he wore a white saiyan boots and gloves. To cover his hair he had an orange Kevlar helmet with the symbol of the demon on it.

"This looks amazing Bulma thank you so much I can't tell you how much I appreciate this..." Gohan said as he took off into the skies as a super hero dancing through the skies moving as quick as lighting acting like a two year old until he heard another voice on the communicator.

"Brat I am coming for you and you should shake because Vegeta shows no mercy to a fool" Vegeta said poorly quoting a line he saw on a TV commercial. Bulma sighed over the communicator and told Vegeta to go back and train.

"Sorry about that he is obsessed with catching you after feeling your power this morning... You should really go to space to train Gohan he is unbearable now always quoting lines from terrible action movies oh well." Gohan chuckled.

"Well I better get going mom will freak if I am later for dinner and besides I promised Goten I would train with him so I will catch you later." With that Gohan shot off at break neck speeds towards his home what a first day for a hero.

-Verona Mansion-

A dimly lit conference held five men who sat in the shadows at the head of the table there was the same old man from this morning his gaze fixated on the setting sun. "The plan is going well we will have our candidate in perfect place to be elected when the next election rolls around if we can spur these to gangs to war of course we do have a new problem that Marco Burst is a cold man he will easily kill Jan Arc if he finds her so we have to prevent that but I think it is time we move on to step two busting out Norman Williams head of the Hastings gang... are the men in place." A voice form the back of the room said yes "Good commence the operation after sundown." The old man gave a laugh placing his bowler on his head he gave a sickening smirk waiting for the violence to come.

A/N: I feel these should go at the end of the chapter not to distract from what I presented. I am excited about where this story is going to so please read and review and I really hope you all enjoy it. Hopefully this is an unique representation of Gohan's high school years I think it will be. So any ways please let me know what you think. I think I have found most of the grammatical errors but if you see one let me know and I can go back in and fix it.


End file.
